Pranks
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: Po and Tigress have been having a prank war with each other for a while now, but what happens when they take it to far?


After letting night settle in as much as it could. Po slowly opened his eyes up and gently yet slowly removed the sheets that were covering his big panda body, well his big belly. He slowly let his feet touch the cold hard wood floor and stood up out of his bed making sure he the floor didn't creek when he did so. And after stretching out his arms out a little, Po tiptoed over to his desk and opened it up. When he did, an evil grin appeared across his face and for his eyes to be filled with vengeance, as he reached into the drawer with his right paw and after a few seconds pulled out a medium sized bottle. He then grasped it in his paw and made his way over to his door, to which he opened it slightly and poked his head out the door. Making sure the ghost was clear, Po slowly made his way out of his room and walked over to the room right across from him.

"I hope she's sleeping," Po said to himself quietly before he placed the left side of his head to the door and listened for anything out of the ordinary, but only heard the sounds of snoring coming from the room making him grin once again.

"Good she's asleep," Po said as he slid the door to the room open and peeked his head in to just double check she was. And indeed she was, as Po could see Tigress completely knocked out and snoring very loudly. Po then entered the room and walked up to Tigresses bedside.

"If only you hadn't pulled the prank you did on me today honey, I wouldn't have to do this," Po said as he held up a medium sized bottle to his face and smiled down at Tigress.

As you see, ever since Po and Tigress got together the two had begun to pull pranks on one another. No one knew why but it seemed they were just having fun. That is until though, there pranks started to get more serious and less funny at least to the one who got pranked. And from the prank Tigress did on him today, well it wasn't pleasant at all.

**Flash Back Earlier Today (Lunch Time)**

"_**Tigress, what exactly are you doing?" Viper asked curiously as she eyed her sister making dumplings except she wasn't exactly following the recipe.**_

"_**I'm making dumplings for my panda Viper," Tigress said with an evil grin as she started stuffing the dumplings with dirt and grass, the sight almost made Viper gag.**_

"_**Let me guess, this is part of that prank war you two have been having." Viper said making Tigress nod. **_

"_**You know Po could get really mad at you for this," Viper pointed out but Tigress sighed and shook her head before putting the nasty dumplings in the oven.**_

"_**Listen Viper, it's a harmless prank besides I know my panda he doesn't get angry that often." Tigress said smiling. About 20 minutes then passed by and Tigress took the now cooked Dumplings out and put them all in a bowl for her mate.**_

"_**Oh Po, I made you some special dumplings!" Tigress shouted down the hall and before you knew it you could hear footsteps running towards the kitchen until the eager panda showed himself.**_

"_**Awesome! Thanks kitten," Po said giving his feline a kiss on the cheek and sat down at the table eyeing the steaming treats.**_

"_**Hope you enjoy love." Tigress said trying to hold back a giggle or laugh. Po then took one of the dumplings in his paw and was about to put it in his mouth but then looked at his feline.**_

"_**Did you do something to these Tigress?" Po asked now feeling a little uneasy.**_

"_**Of course not Po, I mean come on now I know we got this prank war going on but would I really mess with one of your favorite foods." Tigress said as she gave her love a soft puppy dog look.**_

"_**Well I guess not." Po then started scarfing the dumplings down his throat hardly chewing them until they were gone. After wards he placed his paws on his belly sighing. But then all of a sudden he felt a gag reflex one after another before he ran to the sink and started puking.**_

"_**Oh w-what the h-heck!" Po said before vomiting again in the sink making Tigress laugh up a storm.**_

"_**What did you put in those!?" Po half asked half shouted.**_

"_**Oh you know the usual sweetie, just some dirt and well grass," She said grinning before Po shot her a glare.**_

"_**Oh alright 'sweetie' you just took it up a notch!" Po said seriously before he stormed out of the kitchen wiping his face off, he knew he had to get back at her really good!**_

_**(End of Flashback)**_

"Time for some payback," As Po then took off the cap to his bottle and poured what seemed to be lotion from it on to his paws, however though, this was no lotion but a little reemity he made from what he read in a scroll later in the day. It's called, fur removal. And he spread it all over Tigresses arms, her head, her feet, and her tail, all the places that were visible to him.

"Come morning babe, you'll have a new look." Po stated with a chuckle before he left the room and went back to his, as he crawled in bed and went back to sleep.

Night soon passed as the sun began to rise in the sky shining its yellow glow on the valley of peace, prompting the gong ringer to signal the beginning of the day but just as soon as he was about to hit it a loud "AWWWWWWWW" stopped him as the scream scared him and made him fall on his butt.

"What on earth was that?" He asked with a freaked out voice. For that scream was not a civilian in distress or anything but a very horrified Tiger from the jade palace.

"Tigress!" Shifu shouted as he and the others rushed from their rooms to Tigresses to see why she let out such a scream. And as they reached her room, Shifu slid open his daughter's door as fast as possible.

"Is everything ok?" Shifu asked quickly, but as soon as he got a look at his daughter a horrified look appeared on his face as well as the others or well except Po for he had a sly grin on his face.

"No I'm not ok! Look at me!" Tigress shouted with anger as all her visible spots were pink and naked without fur. This prompted some of the others to laugh or giggle slightly.

"You look so funny Tigress; I think from now on we are going to have to start calling you pinky the tiger!" Mantis said as he busted out laughing along with Crane and Monkey.

"CAN IT OR ILL BEAT YOU TO A PULP!" Tigress roared scaring the living day lights out the three warriors, making them shut up.

"I want to know who did this right now!" Shifu said sternly as he glared at the four.

"Oh I know who did it father, it was my damn boyfriend!" Tigress shouted as she pointed at Po and growled which made Po step forward.

"Guilty as charged," Po said grinning and just as Shifu was about to bark at him for doing such a thing Tigress beat him to it by saying "Po, I'm going to give you to the count of five to start running for your life!"

"Oh come on Ti it was just a joke,"

"One," She turned her eyes to slits.

"I mean hey you had this coming you messed with my dumplings and made me throw up,"

"Two," She brings her claws out.

"Nah your just messing around I know you kitten,"

"Three," She got on all fours.

"I mean you wouldn't hurt your dumpling right?" Po asked nervously as he backed up a little.

"Four," Shows her white fangs and growls inhumanely.

"Uh oh," Was all Po could say as his heart skipped a beat.

"Five!" Tigress shouted evilly as she pounced at Po who dodged and started running down the hallway with an angry tiger on his tail, leaving the others behind.

"This is why pranks are bad." Shifu stated shaking his head before leaving to meditate at the peach tree.

"I sure hope she doesn't kill him," Crane said before he and the others headed off to go eat some breakfast. While for Po is he running for his life all around the palace, regretting doing such a prank to his love and the more he thought about it the guiltier he felt.

"Listen Tigress, I'm sorry ok! I was just so fixated on getting back at you I wasn't thinking!" Po said as he looked back at his feline who just kept chasing him and this went on for about 10 more minutes until Po had enough and just stopped in his tracks making Tigress do the same.

"Why did you stop running?" She asked with curiosity.

"Because I know what I did was wrong and sorry for doing it, and if you want to beat me up then do it I deserve it and much more," Po stated sternly surprising Tigress a little. She then walked up to him and made her right fist into a ball and brought it up. This made Po close his eyes ready to feel the punch. But being Tigress and how much she loved Po she sighed and brought her fist down unclenching it making Po open his eyes.

"Look Po, I can never hurt you I love you too much, and besides after what happened yesterday I guess I can't blame you for doing this," Tigress said softly as she looked up at Po who gently grabbed her paw and looked her in the eyes.

"Were both at fault at here Tigress, this prank war got out of hand, we did things we shouldn't have done to another, how about we stop it here and now, no more pranks." Po suggested with softness, Tigress nodded her head in agreement.

"Good, I love you Tigress," Po said warmly.

"Love you to Po." Tigress said before kissing her dumpling passionately for 3 minute until breaking for air.

"Now let's get fur of yours back," Po said wrapping an arm around his feline's waist.

"And how do you intend to do that?" Tigress asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well I found a scroll showing me how to remove fur I'm sure there's a scroll showing me how to grow it back." Po said as he and Tigress began walking back down the hall.

"I sure hope so dumpling." And luckily he did surprisingly it was in the same scroll he used yesterday, just at the very bottom. And within a few days Tigress fur was all grown back and she was happy it was and her and Po were both happy their pranks on each other were done with, everyone was actually.

**This was just a random idea guys, I apologize if it sucks just something I wanted to write and sorry if the whole fur removal fur grow was farfetched but you never what's in those scrolls XD leave a review if you want to guys thanks.**


End file.
